board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Midna's Contest History
Who is Midna? Midna is one of the main characters in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Midna is a Twlii, a magic-wielding race and is the Twilight Princess. Midna is first introduced in her smaller form and wears a helmet as a part from the Fused Shadow. Her true form is similar but a bit taller and overall much more feminine. Midna witnesses Link's transformation into a wolf and rescues him from Zant's prison. They pair up and escape in search of the Fused Shadow. Zant takes the Fused Shadow after they acquire all the pieces and poisons Midna. Link takes Midna to Princess Zelda who is able to heal Midna. Midna rejoins Link is search of the Twilight Mirror. After finding all the pieces, the two of them go to the Twilight Realm and defeat Zant and eventually Ganondorf. Midna is then restored to her true form. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-4 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Fourth Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 32182 24.71% - Scorpion, 47724 36.64% - Kratos Aurion, 27474 21.09% - Agent 47, 22874 17.56% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 4th place, 16834 12.57% - Samus Aran, 61543 45.96% - Scorpion, 32150 24.01% - Frog, 23372 17.45% With the success of another Zelda game, Midna was able to make the contest and do quite decent. She comfortably beat Kratos and Agent 47 and then looked pretty awful in round two. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - Third Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 26617 20.37% - Cloud Strife, 78138 59.80% - Miles Edgeworth, 16037 12.27% - Axel Steel, 9872 7.56% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 20386 16.16% - Cloud Strife, 67497 53.49% - Mewtwo, 21342 16.91% - Pac-Man, 16959 13.44% Midnia looked even more impressive this time around. She easily beat out two weaklings in round one and just barely lost out to Mewtwo to advance. Midna didn't finish last and beat the gaming icon that is Pac-Man. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 16 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sora, 18493 36.37% - 32359 63.63% * Extrapolated Strength --- 85th Place 19.62% Midna didn't receive enough nominations to make the contest outright, she was the last entrant to get in do to the vote-in and was stuck against a one seed in the first round. She held her ground against Sora and may return next time around. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 18 Seed * Division 3, Round 1 --- 2nd place, 6922 24.55% - (1) Sephiroth, 16179 57.37% - (27) Little Mac, 5098 18.08% Given another match against a 1 seed Midna was not expected to win, but she was still able to put up a decent performance against Sephiroth. With Twilight Princess becoming more forgotten this may be one of the final times we'll see Midna with decent strength. Category:Contest Histories